


Morse Code

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, family fic, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Just Harry and Ruth and Baby
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 5





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I came up with, I don't know why I do this to myself. Could be considered along the same timeline as my other fic, Every Room in the House but can also be read as a stand alone. Thanks for reading!

For someone who was a natural loner, Ruth Evershed rarely found herself actually alone. The last time she could remember was when she left England after Cotterdam. Or maybe a few lonely late nights after coming home from the grid. But most of the time she was bouncing from her uni classes to her parents house or from the grid to Harry’s bed. 

So when she found herself alone in their home while Harry was away for the weekend on a consultation for MI5- they needed him to advise them on something or other, she couldn’t remember, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.

Although the funny thing was, she still wasn’t exactly alone. There was someone who reminded her of their presence every once in a while. And the frequency was getting more and more often.

It was midday on Sunday and she didn’t have much to do so she grabbed her book and brought it to the bath where she slowly lowered herself into the warm water. Her five month pregnant form was getting harder and harder to fit under the water but she loved it.

She only managed to read a few pages before she felt her small companion turn over under her skin. 

_Hi baby._ She thought, dragging her fingertips across her stomach.

As if reading her thoughts, the baby kicked her palm.

She would never get used to this feeling, she felt like a trespasser in her own body, but it was silent moments like this that she reveled in. She put her book down and focused on the movement that had yet to subside.

The tiny feet followed her fingers and for a moment she felt like they were communicating.

 _I love you._ She tapped in Morse code. _Can’t wait to meet you._

Slowly the kicks began to subside as if satisfied with the undivided attention she gave and the water turned tepid so she lifted herself out and dried off. 

When she made her way downstairs, she heard Harry pull up to the house. She opened the door before he could unlock it, standing in front of him in her dressing gown. She folded into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a moment, then stepped back to admire her.

“Missed you.” He whispered. Then he slipped his hands inside her dressing gown and opened it slightly so he could see her. His hands traced her body and landed on her stomach where he tapped, _missed you too._

She’s not sure where it started, the whole Morse code thing, but she loved it. It probably started as a joke but now she was convinced it would be the baby’s first language. _I guess that’s what you get when both your parents are spies_ , she thought.

That night Harry laid in bed, listening to the water run while Ruth was in the shower. He counted his lucky stars, wondering what he did to deserve this new life. _Perhaps best not to question it._ He waited for her to finish in the bathroom and watched her walk out in one of his oversized t-shirts and no pants and crawl into bed next to him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. 

He brushed the hair away from her ear and leaned forward, kissing her neck. “How was the bean while I was away?”

“Very lively.” She laughed, “Never stops these days.”

She couldn’t see him but Harry was beaming.

It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep and he wasn’t too far behind. 

When he woke the next morning, he rolled over to find Ruth already awake, book in her hand.

“Morning.” 

“Morning.” Ruth said, looking up from her book.

“What are you doing awake?” He said, rolling over towards her.

“Got woken up.” She grinned.

“By what?”

“By this…” With that she reached for his hand and placed it under hers on her stomach, guiding his fingers to where he could feel the kick.

They stayed silent for a moment, no words needed to be said. She could see the wonder in his eyes as he tapped, _morning little one._


End file.
